


Oh fuck that was my mom's favorite vase

by CarlsGotBones



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Writing, Crack, Fluff, broken things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 13:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarlsGotBones/pseuds/CarlsGotBones
Summary: You accidentally cut your finger on a piece of glass (from your mother's favorite vase), and your boyfriend helps you through it.





	Oh fuck that was my mom's favorite vase

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! don't read this.

“Oh SHIT!” You shout as your mother’s prized vase comes crashing down. “Well, that sucks. Better clean this up before I die.” As you bent down to pick up a piece of glass you accidentally cut your left middle finger, blood slowly coming into view. “Well that’s inconvenient.” You state. You feel a presence behind you, and turn around to see your boyfriend, the letter Q, standing behind you with a concerned look. “Are you alright?” His smooth sexy voice asks. “Yes I’m not dead, my finger got hurt by the vase, which also got hurt. What will I do.” You frowned and Q frowned back. “We will fix your finger then the vase. I don’t have hands.” He emphasizes this by non-wiggling his non-hands. You both walk (you on your legs, him on his non-legs) to the bathroom for the first aid kit. He carefully pulls out a bandaid and even more carefully puts it around your finger. You both forgot to wash it off but it’s fine. You go back to the kitchen (where the vase was) and use the broom to sweep up the mess of broken shards. While dumping it into the trash you hear Q say, “I love you.” You flip around faster than the speed of something really fast, smiling like a person with a large mouth. “I love you too.” You say and kiss him. Then you both go to bed.

In the middle of the night you bolt upwards, “You said we’d fix the lamp, but we just threw it away, why did that happen?” Q mumbles in his sleep “I don’t have hands, I can’t fix a lamp.” You understand and go back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask about the tense change or the "vase" to "lamp" change I was probably sleep deprived when i wrote this.


End file.
